Never Really Thought About It
by LoneTaku
Summary: Pony's gone through her whole life, and never really thought about love. Will our favorite silver haired thief -literally- scare her into thinking otherwise? Pssh, probably not. HIATUS


**A/N: I KNOW I HAVE SO MANY UNFINISHED SKYE STORIES. Just getting that out of the way. Anyway, I had the AWESOMESAUCIEST IDEA FOR THIS. Plot bunnies plague me here, but are so few and far apart for any other fandom... T-T**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSO-FUZZOODLING-NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE LAST NAMES.**

* * *

><p>*Pony's POV*<p>

"Finally here!" I shouted enthusiastically as I reached the peak of the hill, which viewed out onto a village, which was blurred in the mist of the morning. Allow me to explain a few things.

My father had died years ago, leaving me to an empty apartment in the city while legal things were worked out. After everything was figured out, the farm was left to my mother and my sisters, disregarding me. But my mother committed suicide, and a few of my sisters were far too vain to work on a farm. Several others _were_ going to work on it, but three were on ships that all had some sort of problem, and took over farms on failing islands that they were forced onto.

All my brothers and male cousins were already living happy lives on farms with their wives and children in obscure towns, and never heard about his death, much less Mom's. That left only four of the girls who didn't have any trouble getting here.

Two of those girls died, or maybe disappeared. They're gone, anyhow.

Claire happened to 'fall in love' with some guy in the next town over, who wasn't even staying there the entire year, so she abandoned the farm that had fallen onto her hands.

Leaving me, Pony, left for dead, sacrificed to the wolves, forgotten.

I myself ran away from home a year after my father died, living in the shadows and changing my _horrible_ name of Jill Teira, to Pony Keffa. Different enough, dropping any chance of my mother finding me, that is, until she committed suicide. When she'd committed suicide, I left the place I'd been living in on the island Chelsea washed up on and went to my mother's funeral. I'd had a love/hate relationship with Mom, and no one realized that it was me after all those years, save for the nicer relatives. I'd technically been the absolute worst person in my family, never caring about girly things half the time. When I did, though, it was a big deal that drove away my mother acknowledging my existence as anything more than a disgrace.

So I was basically on my own now.

I peeled off my contacts, revealing my purple eyes under the fake green ones. Sighing, I grabbed my few bags of clothes and some old heirlooms along with all my money (which happened to not be ANY, thanks to Claire spending all of it visiting what's-his-name's shop on the beach and buying the farm in that town. THANKS, Claire, for leaving me completely broke!) and started down the slope of the hill on my Heelies, being too lazy to walk.

Reaching the bottom of the slope, I saw a farm grow larger. _Please, oh PLEASE, let that be the farm I'm taking over! _I thought to myself as it became apparent that this farm was amazingly well kept.

Sadly, it was DEFINITELY not it. It turned out to be some lady named Vesta's, so I wandered around before finding the village's OTHER farm, which happened to be completely run down. The only thing NOT incredibly horrible was Takakura's house.

I knocked on Takakura's door and waited, looking around at the farm. Weeds were everywhere, and where there _weren't _weeds, there were boulders, rocks, stones, branches, et cetera. Taking note of the pinkish house that looked even smaller than my apartment, I turned to see the door open.

"Pony? That you?" He said in a gravelly voice, opening the door even wider.

"Hey Uncle Tak-" I started before him enveloping me in a hug, not even noticing that none of the other girls actually showed up. "Missed you too." I said, laughing.

"Been quite a while, hasn't it?" He said after pulling back.

"Definitely. I probably should have come a long time ago, though, judging by the looks of the farm..." I gestured to the mess of a field.

"It's not a problem." He said. "Let me show you to your house and introduce the villagers." He said, pulling me over to that horrible pink building. I laughed.

"Any chance I could remodel this thing? Smaller than my old apartment, and uglier too! It's PINK!" I faked gagging.

"If you actually keep the farm." Takakura replied.

"Heck yeah I will! When the house gets... de-pinkified." I replied, smirking lopsidedly.

"Great! Then, let's get started with the villagers." He said and smiled before FINALLY noticing that I was the only one there. "Um... where's-"

"Claire abandoned us for a summer boy in the next town over, at least two girls disappeared, and none of the guys weren't already living on a successful farm with a house that wasn't pink. So I'm bottom of the line produce, and actually willing to take over this farm. Oh yeah, and Claire took all of my money to but the farm in Mineral town AND spending all of her money at Mr. Summer-boy's house." I said quickly, rolling my eyes.

"Right..." He said and I rolled my eyes again.

"So, anyway, village tour, freakin' woot!" I said and walked off the farm with Takakura. He chuckled.

I noticed a large weird building right off of the farm. "First stop?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Inner Inn." He explained. I nodded, unconvinced. Apparently this was where I was supposed to be staying after my refusal of the monstrous exterior of my- bleh- house.

A chinese-looking woman came out of the building with Takakura. Yep, I spaced again. Joy.

I noticed some blond weirdo and a redheaded girl come out of the Inn after Chinese Woman.

"This is Ruby, her son Rock, and Nami, who's staying here in the Inn." Takakura said.

"Right." I nodded, clearing my throat. "Well, I'm Uncle Takakura's niece, and I'm going to be taking over my father's farm. My name is Pony. Great to meet you guys. Also, if there's any room at the Inn, I'd like to stay here while I get a carpenter to fix my monstrosity of a house." I said and stretched out my hand to shake Chinese Woman's -Ruby's?- hand. She took it and shook it gracefully. I turned to the other two.

"Unless you have hearing problems, you probably heard the little introduction, so, hi." I waved at Nami and Rock. Rock stared at me for a moment untill I got annoyed and asked 'What?'. He simply smiled and said:

"Your eyes are purple, babe." I tried to resist the urge to punch him, and simply let my eye twitch.

"Yes, they ARE purple. Thank you for stating the obvious, and I'll be more careful next time so that you can maybe not get as much on my nerves next time. Glad I kept those color contacts." I said, clearly annoyed and gritting my teeth. I walked off with my fists clenched.

He ticked me off.

Anyway, the next stop was the Blue Bar.

A blond haired girl with green eyes and a blood-red dress on was inside the bar when we got in there. "I'm Muffy, nice to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too! My name's Pony and I'm taking over my father's farm." I replied, smiling. I knew exactly how to deal with these people. Don't say too much, they won't spread too much, you don't get interrupted during your introduction, one of my biggest pet peeves.

"Oh, I'll go get Griffin!" She said and rushed in the back. She came back, dragging some guy who must have been Griffin. Poor him.

"Um, hi! I'm Pony and I'm taking over the farm up by the river." I said, trying to disregard the fact that Muffy was still dragging him.

"I'm Griffin, as you probably noticed. I'm the barkeep here, and Muffy works part time as a bartender here." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet, you guys, I have an entire village of people to still meet!" I said as I noticed Uncle Tak tapping his wrist like a watch.

As we left the bar, Uncle Takakura said, "Thank Goddess that you're observant. I'm not the best with most people, so I tend to not hang around these people unless I'm at the bar to drink." I nodded as we crossed the path to a small group of houses.

"Oh!" I heard someone exclaim as I ran straight into them.

"Oh goddess I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "I didn't notice-"

"No, that's perfectly fine." It said. I helped who I could now identify as a female up. "I'm Chris. I assume that you're the new farmer that my fortune for today foretold?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and, fortune?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I do fortune readings." She said and smiled politely.

"Oh, crap, name!" I suddenly shouted. "Sorry. Anyways, my name's Pony and as you know, I'm going to be taking over my father's old farm. Pleased to meet you, and have a nice day!" I said. "Wait... any family I need to introduce myself to?"

"My husband and son, Wally and Hugh." She replied and gestured over to a brunette man and blond-ish child.

"Um, excuse me?" I said slightly quietly.

"Yes?" The man said.

"My name is Pony and I'm taking over the farm here. All I have to do is meet everyone today for now." I explained.

"Nice. I'm Wally, I see you've met my wife, Chris, and this is my son, Hugh." He said. "I'm a fitness coach in the city, and Chris is an accountant. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, lady!" Hugh said.

I smiled as we walked off for the rest of the people.

~~~EPIC TIME SKIP OF TRYING TO GO FOR UN-BOREDOM~~~

Later, Uncle Tak and I were at our final destination: the Inner Inn for me to get a room to stay in for about a week.

"Welcome to the Inner Inn, how may I help you today?" Ruby said as I walked in with some money, courtesy of Uncle Tak.

"Yes, I'd like to book a room please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, right away Pony." She said and bowed. I smiled and nodded.

"For how long?"

"One week."

"That'll be 50g, please!" I set the money down on the counter.

"Thank you and I'll show you to your room." She said and added the money to the cash register. I waited patiently and then she walked around the counter. She quietly walked up the stairs, and I promptly followed her.

Ruby showed me to a dim room and smiled at me as I set down my rucksack on the chinese-themed bed. I flopped down on it happily, and tried to go to sleep.

Emphasis on tried, I thought as I lay awake staring at the ceiling a half hour later.

"Might as well go for a walk." I said to myself and grabbed my rucksack on my way out the door of the humble inn room.

I quietly snuck out of the room and started walking, letting music play in my head.

'_I took your hand and started running  
>I had no destination in<br>My mind'_

I hummed along to the probably non-existant song and found myself at Romana's Villa. I sat on the edge of the fountain and stared up at the stars.

"Hello beautiful, walking alone at night?"

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND I fall into the fountain. As expected.

Spluttering, I wiped some of the water out of my eyes and glared at this randomly passing guy with silver hair. "Does it look like daytime? Or like I have anybody else with me?" I said angrily. "And you have no business sneaking up on me and-"

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND random guy sees my eyes.

"Yes, my eyes are purple. Don't say anything about them. I've had at least five people point that out today." I said rudely. I heard a door open behind us and I whipped around my head to see Lumina exit the mansion.

"Oh thank the Goddess. Lumina comes and saves me from random creeper stranger guy-"

"HEY! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" She cut me off and shouted at Creeper Stranger.

"Call me Phantom Skye, beautiful." He said and winked at me. I clenched my fist.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!" Lumina yelled at him.

"Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." He said smoothly. She blushed and started blubbering some nonsense. Being ACTUALLY ADEPT at DOING SOMETHING, I chased after him.

"Look, whatever it is you stole from them, GIVE IT BACK." I hissed after tackling him and grabbing his wrists.

He turned and smiled at me, trying to look sweet.

"No." He said simply, and easily wrenched his arms away from me.

I chased after him again.

"GIVE IT BACK DANGIT!" I said, this time tackling him from behind.

I don't know how, but again he got away from me.

And Lumina just stood there the entire time, blushing like an idiot.


End file.
